


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After many years, Lithuania and America finally meet again but things are not like before.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> lookit! my first historical fic.   
> um:  
> tw: soviet union mention, and politics...

** Sometime in 1991: **

Lithuania was, bursting with happiness, even with all of the stress. 

This was his first world meeting as an independent nation after all, and he aspired to make a good first impression.

There were people all around, most were familiar people, and some were entirely new.

But throughout the meeting, he had been eyeing someone, in particular. A special person, he was especially anxious to meet again. 

When the meeting dismissed for a short break, he was lucky enough to catch America alone.

 

When Lithuania greeted him, America smiled but it was a forced smile and he did not meet his gaze.

He glanced around the room somewhat nervously, at the other retreating nations.

"Yeah..." he answered, "It's been a while..." 

There was something off about him, something different. 

"What are you doing here?"

 

There was a long pause, a stunned silence on Lithuania's behalf and an impatient expression on America's face.  

Lithuania tried his best to remain calm, he had been certain America would know by now, but he did not mind explaining.

"I'm independent now" 

The words felt strange after fifty years, even though he had to explain this many times over the course of the day. He never felt tired of saying it, and no matter how many times he uttered it. He still harbored the faint feeling, of how unreal it was, it felt like a dream.

Fifty years passed by like more than a hundred, and freedom had once seemed more like a distant dream but here he was. He stood here today as a full nation: free, independent, and alive

 

But America's smile seemed to fade away. "Oh".

"Is there something wrong?"

 

Lithuania began to worry if he had said something that would make him upset, that wasn't his intention. 

"No! It's just..." America stumbled over his words, something unusual for him.

"What is it then?"

Lithuania was beginning to feel extremely uneasy. Things weren't going as planned, he did not anticipate this reaction.

 

"It's nothing"

Lithuania was used to being brushed off like this, but not from him. He usually wasn't like this at all, at least...

" Um, it doesn't sound like it?"

"I'm just trying to avoid fights okay!"

America spat out the words, his face was red whether or not it was out of anger or embarrassment Lithuania could not tell. Lithuania was used to reading him with relative ease, this was something new.

"If  _they_  see me talking with you..." his eyes darted back and forth from a space near where Lithuania stood, and the door, then back to the door, then the empty space again.

"What do you mean..."

America sighed "Just, forget it" 

America left, leaving Lithuania stunned and confused. 

Lithuania began to feel a deep pang in the pit of his stomach. 

This was not the way he was expecting to be received, he started to feel angry with himself. 

Of course, things were different now. America was a superpower, and one of the most important people in the world.

Superpowers didn't have time for little people like him. Lithuania could understand that. By now he was used to being pushed around but this hurt on an entirely different level. It was much more personal, this wasn't like the America he once knew.

This was something entirely new, it was almost as though America didn't even want to be seen with him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Lithuania (and the other Baltic states) weren't exactly welcomed with open arms at first. They were met with a lot of criticism in the West, many western politicians saw them as little more than "foolish boat rockers" they worked very hard to get into NATO. 
> 
> That's the reason America is so hesitant to be seen with Lithuania he is not only is he wary of what his boss or the other nations might think. He's also influenced by his own government, who saw the Baltic states as a potential threat. Some even had doomsday predictions. 
> 
> America does still have sympathy with his friend, but he does not show it and his sympathy only goes so far.


End file.
